Lost
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sebuah mimpi membuatnya pergi ke tempat dimana awal hidupnya dimulai. Berbagai ingatan berputar di kepalanya bagai kaset rusak. Tapi ia menikmatinya./Bad Sumarry, abal, gaje./ RnR please.


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Hampir sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Juga author lain. Pokoknya sama deh, XD**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading.**

Mata saphire-nya menatap rumah tua di hadapannya tak tentu. Menilik tiap sudut rumah yang tak pernah berubah walau kini terlihat tak terawat. Tangannya terulur membuka gerbang berkarat di hadapannya. Tak pelak aksinya menimbulkan suara decit nyaring akibat karat yang menempel bergesek dengan karat yang lain.

Setelah menutupnya kembali, sang pemuda menyusuri pekarangan rumah itu perlahan. Mengikuti kata hatinya yang menuntun dirinya pada pohon tua dengan tali ayunan yang telah ditumbuhi tumbuhan merambat. Tangannya mengusap pelan tali itu. Mengusap dudukan atunan itu dan memainkannya sebentar. Dirinya termenung.

...

_Kaki kecil itu sedikit kesusahan berjinjit. Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram tembok pekarangan yang tak terlalu tinggi. Hingga ia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tengah memainkan ayunannya sendirian tanpa suara. _

_Ini semua berawal kala dirinya merasa heran akan ucapan Kaa-channya yang mengatakan ada tetangga baru di sebelah rumahnya. Hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang menengok melalui tembok. Berdiam memerhatikan tanpa suara._

_Namun tak bertahan lama, keberadaannya diketahui sang gadis yang membuat dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meringis._

_Mata sang gadis membulat dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' dan tak lama pipinya-sang gadis bersemu._

_"Kau tampan, apa kau malaikat?" ujar gadis itu, melompat dari ayunan dan berlari mendekati dirinya yang gelagapan._

_"Ne, ne. Apa aku boleh meminta permintaan? Bolehkan? Bolehkan?"_

_Dirinya yang ditanya begitu merasa gemetar. Pasalnya dirinya bukan seorang malaikat yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan._

_"Aku ingin kau jadi manusia dan berteman denganku. Tinggal dirumahku dan main bersama. Bisakan? Soalnya di film yang Kaa-san tonton semalam malaikat bisa mengabulkan itu. Kau pasti bisa." Sang gadis tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya tak mengerti akan apa yang ia bicarakan. Namun karena melihat tingkah gadis itu yang menurutnya aneh, ia tak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya Ia masih bingung._

_"Kyaa, baiklah tunggu di sini. Aku akan panggil Kaa-san dulu. Dia pasti senang aku punya teman malaikat." Dan dirinya hanya tetap berdiri menunggu sang gadis yang terlihat terburu-buru memasuki rumahnya._

_Matanya mengerjap._

_"Naru, sedang apa di sana?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah padanya. Dirinya menengok dan mendapati kaa-channya tengah melangkah ke arahnya._

_"Ada gadis aneh yang manis tadi. Dia memintaku tetap disini dan ia memanggil ibunya." Kushina sang ibu hanya mengernyit mendengar penuturan sang anak semata wayangnya._

_"Gadis aneh yang manis? Apa maksudnya Naru?"_

_Naruto berbalik menghadap tembok kembali. "Rambutnya merah muda, seperti permen karet. Dan Naru pikir mungkin rambutnya juga manis." ujarnya tak menyadari kerutan sang ibu._

_Dan kala suara pintu terbuka bersamaan suara gadis yang heboh mengalihkan pandangan Kushina yang sedari tadi menatap anaknya. Menatap kedatangan seorang wanita pirang yang tengah diseret gadis berambut soft pink._

_'Merah muda. Dia, kah?"_

_"Itu di sana, Kaa-san. Boleh dia tinggal bersama kita. Bolehkan? Bolehkan?"_

_Sang ibu pirang mengalihkan pandangannya dan perlahan senyum ramah mengembang di wajahnya._

_"Konichiwa. Apa anda Nyonya Namikaze? Perkenalkan, Saya Haruno Mebuki, pemilik baru rumah ini. Mohon bantuannya."_

_Kushina balas tersenyum. Menyapa dan menjawab dengan ramah. Mengatakan putrinya sangat cantik yang dibalas hal serupa tentang betapa tampannya putra Kushina. Terlarut dengan obrolan hangat sesama tetangga tak menghiraukan kedua anak mereka yang saling memandang dengan tatapan polos mereka. Bulat sempurna batu saphire bertemu dengan bulat sempurna emerald. Berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak terpaut jauh._

_Sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, tak sadar kepalanya memiring searah sang gadis. Sang gadis menegapkan kepalanya kembali dan ia mengikutinya. Begitupun ketika sang gadis yang memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan ia juga mengikuti. Yang pada akhirnya, dirinya dan sang gadis tersenyum, tepatnya nyengir lebar. Meresa mereka akan menjadi teman baik dari sana._

_"Atashi wa Haruno Sakura desu, Yoroshiku ne." Wajah gadis itu berbinar cerah. Senyumnya mengantarkan sudut bibir Naruto lebih atas dari sebelumnya. Naruto nyengir._

_"Boku wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku ne."_

_..._

Tak lama ia segera bergegas meniti tangga kecil rumah itu dan membuka pintu tua di rumah itu.

Gema langkah kaki mengiringi setiap langkah sang pemuda. Menapaki setiap inci bangunan lapuk dimana tempatnya berada. Tangan tan-nya memegang sebuah foto yang tak pernah ia lepas keberadaannya.

Langkah kaki membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu terang namun juga tak terlalu gelap. Ruangan tersebut berisikan tumbuhan liar serta lumut hijau yang tumbuh di penjuru dinding yang lembab. Matanya terus bergulir, merasa sedikit asing dengan kamar yang dulunya bernuansa merah muda itu. Kamar seorang gadis teman sedari kecilnya. Haruno Sakura. Ya Haruno Sakura. _Gadis aneh yang manis. _

...

"_Heey, Naruto. Makan siang bersama, yuk!?" Seorang gadis musim semi menyamakan langkah dengannya. Menenteng sebuah kotak persegi di dekapannya dengan gembira. Senyum merekah tak hilang dari bibir menggoda sang gadis. Jambrudnya Menatap penuh harap mata samudra di hadapannya._

_Sang pemuda hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia bawa. Merasa di acuhkan, tentu saja sang gadis merenggut kesal. Maka satu tarikan tangan membuat mata sang pemuda membola dengan tubuh condong karena ditarik sang gadis."Hey, Saku-."_

_"Diam. Tak ada penolakan." ujar sang gadis dengan nada keras. Menarik penuh tenaga tangan sang pemuda membuat sang empu menghembuskan nafas. Pasrah akan keadaan yang menimpanya._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Kau selalu menolak. Tak bisakah kau menerima ajakanku tanpa menolak, huh?" Kata-katanya tak pernah selesai. Selalu dipotong sang gadis. _

_"Ck, aku hanya..."_

_"Tidak lapar." Teeet, seratus persen hal yang di ucapkan sang gadis benar adanya. Memang dirinya akan menjawab dengan hal itu. Mungkin karena terlalu sering ia mengucapkan verba itu sehingga membuat sang gadis hafal akan apa yang akan ia ucapkan._

_"Aku yakin kau belum makan dari pagi."_

_Sang pemuda hanya memutar matanya bosan._

_"Kau so ta-."_

_"Bibi Kushina bilang padaku. Kau terlalu fokus pada buku-mu sampai kau melewati meja makan begitu saja."_

_Dan sang pemuda sudah kehilangan kata-katanya. Tak bisa menyanggah tentang apa hal yang diucapkan sang gadis. Ibu pasti mengadu pada Sakura, pikirnya. Dan ia harus dengan terpaksa menemani gadis muda ini menghabiskan makanannya._

_"Dasar Kaa-chan."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sudah sampai." Sinar Matahari sangat terang menyinari dunia. Memberi setitik keringat bagi penghuni dunia fana. Naruto hanya dapat menyipitkan matanya menghalangi sinar matahari masuk secara berlebih ke dalam matanya._

_"Duduk di sini, Naruto." Naruto melirik gadis di sampingnya yang telah duduk dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya untuk dirinya duduk._

_"Ck, Pan..."_

_"Cepat!"_

_Grep_

_Bruk_

_Naruto hanya merengis merasakan rasa berdenyut di bokongnya. Sedang sang pelaku tengah asik membuka pembungkus yang menutup kotak persegi yang dibawanya. Membukanya perlahan sampai menampilkan sesuatu yang menarik bagi pecinta kuliner. Sang gadis nyengir menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya._

_"Aku yang buat. Bagus, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Merasa bangga akan hasil yang ia kerjakan setelah belajar bertahun-tahun lamanya. Naruto memutar saphirenya._

_"Biasa saja. Ramen di kantin masih lebih bagus." Dan itu sukses membuatnya menggerang merasakan rasa sakit mendera tangannya. Dan ia tak perlu menyelidiki siapa pelakunya._

_"Kalau begitu, tiga perempatnya kau yang habiskan." Saphire Naruto membola sempurna._

_"Apaa? Tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau tertidur saat pelajaran nanti." tolaknya yang membuat mata sang gadis berkilat tajam. Satu tegukan ludah ia lakukan kala melihatnya._

_"Makan!" titah sang gadis menyodorkan sebuah makanan dengan sumpitnya. Mata Naruto semakin membola._

_"Hey, aku bukan anak kecil."_

_"Kau anak kecil, Aaa."_

_"Tidak."_

_"Buka mulut mu!"_

_"Hmppptt~." Naruto merapatkan mulutnya tak ingin harga dirinya hancur. Ia sudah dewasa. Ia bisa makan sendiri. Tangannya masih dua. Lengkap dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Tak perlu disuapi._

_"Tak ada cara lain." Sang gadis bergumam. Melirik kesana kemari memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Sebelum._

_Cup_

_Satu sentuhan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto sukses membuat lubang yang cukup sebagai pintu masuk makanan yang ia berikan. Sakura tersenyum manis; sekaligus merasa menang dengan kebekuan Naruto. Didorongnya dagu sang pemuda dengan tangan lentiknya membuat gerak mengunyah makanan secara manual. Tentu Naruto tak menyangka akan ada adegan tersebut dalam acara yang ia lakukan dengan sang gadis; yang lagi itu terjadi sangat cepat dan singkat. Ia masih bingung, dan pikirannya kosong._

_"Aaa-." dan suapan berikutnya ia tak menolak kala Sakura menyuguhkan untuknya. Yang tentunya masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Otaknya masih mengolah._

_'Otak, berhentilah berbunga-bunga.'_

_..._

Dirinya tersenyum, membayangkan masa-masa menyenangkan bersamanya. Masa penuh warna-warni kelabilan yang selalu menjadi cerita manis bagi mereka. Ia lirikan matanya ke dinding berjendela. Ah, Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

...

_Naruto menarik nafasnya perlahan dan mengeluarkannya perlahan juga. Menatap gitar yang ia pegang bersama sebuket bunga dan kado kecil tersemat sebagai pengikat bunga tersebut dengan ragu. Ia harus siap. Harus. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar?_

_Maka, dengan tekad yang ia miliki, tangannya terangkat mengetuk kaca jendela di depannya. Terus mengetuknya menunggu respon dari dalam. Beberapa menit ia lakukan hal tersebut hingga ia merasa kakinya sudah ditumbuhi banyak tanaman sekarang. Mengetuknya kembali ; kali ini lebih keras ia lakukan. Hingga gorden yang tadinya menutup akses cahaya ke dalam, kini terbuka menampilkan sesosok gadis merah jambu yang masih memakai piyama tengah meregangkan otot sembari menguap. Naruto sweatdrop. Ia kira, bertambah usia akan membuat gadis ini lebih rajin untuk bangun lebih pagi._

_Mengerjap terlebih dahulu, sang gadis tak menyadari siapa di depannya. Masih asik mengumpulkan seluruh jiwanya. Hingga ketika semuanya terlihat jelas, mata sang gadis membulat penuh. Wajahnya bagai tersulut api, merah padam. Sesegera mungkin tangannya menggapai setiap sisi gorden dan menariknya ke tengah;menutup gorden kembali membuat Naruto gelagapan. Ia ketuk kembali kaca jendela meminta Sakura membukanya kembali._

_"Biarkan aku berdandan dulu. Aku jelek." teriak sang gadis dari dalam. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendesah. Salah siapa coba._

_"Bukalah! tidak akan lama." Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, kepala sang gadis terlihat menjembul di antara batasan gorden kiri dan kanan dengan rona merah. Dan seakan rona itu seperti penyakit menular, rona merah pun muncul di pipi Naruto walau terlihat samar. Naruto pikir Sakura terlihat manis ketika tengah merona._

_"A-ada apa Naruto." ujar gagap Sakura dengan mata yang mencuri lirik malu-malu pada Naruto. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya._

_"Cukup dengarkan." ujar Naruto. Berdehem dan mulai memetik senar-senar gitar di pangkuannya._

_Petikan jarinya dimulai dengan intro lagu yang merdu. Nada-nada dengan indah keluar dan melayang ke telinga semua mahluk alam dan bersembayam bersama nada lain di sana. Mengalun runtut membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk memejamkan matanya demi mendapatkan rasa lebih dari melodi itu._

_Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya. Melantunkan setiap lirik dengan suara se-emas yang ia bisa. Mengucapkan dengan fasih kalimat yang memang berbahasa inggris sembari menampilkan mimik seserius mungkin. Mata biru samudera-nya tak henti-henti menampilkan pesonanya pada sang gadis. Senyuman menggoda pun tak luput dari wajahnya. Inilah dirinya. Lihat aku, idoalkan aku, cintailah aku. Itu mungkin yang akan di lontarkan lelaki lain saat memakinya ketika iri dan dengki menguasai hatinya. Ia tak perduli._

_Dan Sakura hanya mampu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tak menyangka Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang tengah ia gemari. Ini bagai mimpi di pagi yang bolong. Sebuah lagu yang memiliki nilai romantisme tinggi dan menyentuh hati._

_Dan kala Naruto menunjukan sekuntum bunga mawar merah di tangannya, Sakura hanya bisa berteriak tertahan. Membuka jendela dan dengan malu-malu mengambil bunga tersebut setelah berterima kasih. Mencium baunya dan mendekap bunga itu sembari berjingkrak._

_"Happy Aniversary, Dear." ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, menarik tangan Naruto dan memberikan sebuah morning kiss bagi sang pemuda. Bertanya bagaimana ia tahu lagu yang sangat ia gemari._

_"Ino yang memberi tahu. Kemarin aku menanyakannya pada Ino."_

_Dan Sakura tertawa dengan bahagianya, merasa hari ini adalah hari terbahagianya._

_"Eh?" ujar Sakura menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada bunga yang ia pegang yang justru membuat senyum Naruto semakin melebar. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya kala melihat kata-kata yang tersemat bersamaan benda berkilau di sana. Ia tatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya._

_"Bagaimana? Apa jawaban mu?" Sakura tanpa ragu menaiki tembok dan melompat keluar dari jendela menuju dekapan Naruto. Tentu yang di peluk hanya bisa terbelalak akan aksi tomboy sang gadis. Hampir ia memarahi sang gadis sebelum dua kata ajaib meredakan emosinya. Ah, Naruto tersenyum. Puas akan jawaban yang sangat ia harapkan._

_"Aku mau."_

_..._

Naruto terkekeh geli. Memejamkan matanya menikmati saat-saat tenang. Menikmati masa-masa kesenangan bersama 'jantung hatinya'.

Ah, dua bulan selanjutnya ia dan Sakura sudah resmi terikat benang emas. Telah menjalin sebuah ikatan kuat antara keduanya. Menjadi Pasangan pengantin baru yang berbahagia yang menanti kebahagian lain datang. Dan setahun kemudian, Naruto merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap. Hal yang selama ini menjadi bumbu pelengkap dalam jalinan ikatan pernikahan.

...

_"Coba k-k-kau katakan lagi." Naruto yang baru saja melepas sepatu dan berdiri untuk menuju ruang tengah, dikejutkan dengan Sakura yang berlari dan melompat menerjang dirinya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat bibirnya kelu. Naruto tak habis pikir._

_"Akuu~.. Ha-mil... Kyaa." Lagi, Sakura berjingkrak layaknya anak kecil yang menerima Hadiah. Bertepuk tangan heboh dengan gelak tawa mengiringinya. Naruto sendiri hanya mematung tanpa kata. Otaknya masih merangkai setiap kejadian yang ada. Meski ia menyandang nama sebagai pria tercerdas semasa sekolah dulu, kejadian barusan membuat sandangan tersebut terancam tercabut._

_"Naruto-kun, Apa kau tidak senang?" ucap manja Sakura. Nada khawatir keluar dari bibir peachnya. Jantungnya bertalu karena sang pasangan sehidup sematinya tak bergeming hingga ia tak menyadari perlahan sudut bibir si calon ayah meruncing._

_"YATTAAA~." teriak Naruto. Memeluk istrinya dan memutar-mutarnya mengelilingi ruang makan. Tertawa keras mendengar berita menggembirakan dari istrinya. Dan Sakura juga ikut berbahagia._

_Kruyuuk~..._

_Sakura mengerjap, Naruto juga mengerjap._

_"Apa makan malam sudah disiapkan, Sakura-Chan?" ujar Naruto yang dibalas gelengan polos dari Sakura._

_"Aku terlalu bahagia sampai aku lupa masak." ujar Sakura kikuk. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum._

_"Baiklah, kita makan di luar. Aku yang teraktir." Dan sukses membuat Sakura tergelak._

_"Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai meniti tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dan pada malam itu, mereka bagai berbulan madu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Merasakan malam penuh kemesraan bagai muda-mudi. Mereka lupa usia._

_..._

Naruto mendesah. Semua memang terasa indah, apalagi mereka telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Menghias ruangan kosong dan menyulapnya menjadi kamar dengan Nuansa imut nan cerah. Gantungan penuh gemericik terpasang di atas kasur kecil berpagar. Tak lupa juga beberapa peralatan lain sebagai penunjang tertata rapi di dalam lemari. Ia sendiri bangga akan usahanya dan sang istri yang mencapai hasil maksimal. Hingga,

"_Istri anda tidak bisa tertolong, tuan." Dan saat itu Naruto sudah tak tahu apa gunanya Kaki. Ia jatuh terduduk, bersender di kursi tunggu. Matanya kosong, jantungnya serasa berhenti._

_Sakura telah menghilang, diambil oleh sang maha kuasa untuk selamanya. Memabawa semua cinta, kasih sayang serta Shinachiku yang telah lama ia tunggu kedatangannya. Meningal karena pendarahan di usia kandungan yang telah mencapai tahap akhir._

_"Kami-sama." Dan nyala saphirenya tak pernah terlihat lagi. Senyumnya luntur. Untuk selamanya._

Naruto ingat, setelah Sakura tiada hidupnya menjadi berbeda. Naruto tak mengenal apalagi dunia, tak mengenal lagi warna bahkan tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Semuanya hanya putih abu. Berasa dunia yang dulunya sebuah surga, kini menjadi Neraka, tak ada makna. Serasa dunia hanya ia yang meninggalinya. Seorang diri.

_"Bawalah semua ingatanmu ketempat dimana duniamu pernah ada di sana."_

Dan di sinilah ia, mengikuti sebuah suara dari alam mimpinya. Membawa sebuah foto yang sungguh berarti untuknya ke rumah orang tua Sakura yang lama; sebelum 10 tahun lalu pindah ke blok lain. Di sinilah semua bermula. Di sinilah hidupnya berawal.

Sakura yang masih kecil memintanya untuk tetap bersama. Sakura yang masih sangat kecil mengungkapkan cinta padanya yang juga masih kecil. Sakura yang senan tiasa tersenyum bermain menghabiskan waktu sampai senja. Dan Sakura yang menemaninya hidup sampai ia tiada.

Ia tatap foto di tangannya yang diambil lima tahun lalu saat usia kandungan Sakura telah mencapai delapan bulan. menatap bersamaan dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir membasahi hidung dan menetes di foto Sakura. Ia merindukannya. Sungguh merindukannya. Hatinya tak pernah tenang tanpanya, tubuhnya terasa hampa tanpa dirinya. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Tak bisa.

"Bawakan dia padaku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Kumohon."

Naruto berlutut, mendekap foto Sakura dengan erat. Mengabaikan isak tangis yang menurunkan harkatnya sebagai laki-laki. Ia tak perduli. Dirinya hanya ingin Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang kembali kedalam pelukannya. Hidup bersamanya.

"Bawalah dia padaku, _Kami-sama._" tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Air mata tak lagi bisa mencerminkan lukanya. Tak ada alat ukur yang mampu menilai seberapa terlukanya ia.

"Kumohon..."

Naruto sendiri tahu permohonannya tak mungkin terkabul. Bahkan jika di dunia ini peri gigi adalah nyata. Tapi, untuk sekali ini. Untuk saat ini saja, ia ingin melihat istrinya. Ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana tangan Sakura membelainya. Ingin merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang Sakura menyentuh hatinya.

"Apa tidak bisa? Kumohon..."

Clak

"N-Naruto." Cepat Naruto edarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Mencari sumber suara yang memanggilkan namanya. Ia kenal suara tadi. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

"S-Sakura. _Doko_?" tubuhnya berputar-putar mengelilingi seisi ruangan. Ia yakin inderanya mendengar suara Sakura. Ia sangat yakin.

"H-Hey, kau dimana sayang?"

Dan ia menemukan sesosok perempuan yang tengah menatap dirinya tak percaya. Bukan hanya sosok itu, dirinya juga tak percaya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, apa hanya ilusi? halusinasi? Fatamorgana?

Trak

Langkahnya perlahan menapak menuju direksi matanya. Tangan Naruto terulur, begitu pun Sakura. Keduanya saling mendekat memupus jarak antara keduanya. Air mata tak bisa berhenti menetes dari empat mata itu. Menandaskan rasa rindu di hati keduanya.

"Naruto/Sakura." telapak tangan mereka bersatu. Saling mengait menyatu. Rasa rindu tercetak jelas di setiap mimik yang ada pada mereka. Mengusap setiap inci dari masing-masing wajah demi memastikan. Senyum dan tangis bercampur jadi satu.

"_Aitakatta_." Naruto merengkuh kuat tubuh Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher istrinya. Mencium bau surgawi dari sang istri yang ia rindukan. Tak menghiraukan lelehan hangat yang mungkin akan membasahi baju Sakura. Naruto juga dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang berguncang hebat selayaknya dirinya. Sakura juga menangis sama halnya seperti ia. Bahkan mungkin tangis Sakura lebih keras darinya jika Sakura tak terbenam dalam dadanya.

"K-Kau... Menangis, Naruto-_kun_. Hiks... Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini, Hiks..." Naruto hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tersedu dalam nada yang rendah. Ia juga tak mengerti, mengapa air matanya sering kali keluar akhir-akhir ini. Namun yang ia tahu, tangisnya saat ini membuat semua beban hidupnya terpupus.

Namun, sesuatu yang indah tak akan bertahan selamanya. Kebahagiaan hanya sesaat. Kulit Naruto mulai retak, kering dan mengelupas layaknya tanah yang menerima panas berlebih.

Naruto pada awalnya terkejut dengan menatap tubuhnya tak mengerti. Namun kala matanya memandang tubuh Sakura yang baik-baik saja, ia mulai paham. **Memanggil yang telah tiada berarti mengorbankan yang ada**. Ia mensyukuri otak pintarnya dapat mengerti situasi dengan cepat. Naruto menghela napasnya dan mengusap air mata yang telah jatuh di pipinya yang kemudian ia tersenyum. Mengusap pipi Sakura yang telah basah dengan air mata.

"Kau jelek, jangan menangis."

"Naruto-kun, ada apa ini? Kenapa..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku." Senyum Naruto tak luntur kala tangannya mengusap surai merah jambu Sakura.

"T-tapi, Naru..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_. " dan tangannya perlahan mulai terkikis angin, melebur menjadi pasir dan bersatu dengan tembok kramik di bawahnya. Sakura terbelalak, berusaha menggenggam tangan Naruto yang perlahan melebur.

"Tidak, Naruto. Jangan lakukan ini. Tidak. Hiks..."

Berawal dari tangan hingga bagian tubuh lainnya dan merakhir di wajah Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Tidaak~..." Sakura berteriak histeris. Meraup semua pasir dan mengumpulkannya, berharap semua menjadi utuh kembali.

"Naruto... Naruto... Narutooo..." Sakura terus menyebutkan nama sang suami, berharap sang kasih dapat kembali. Melupakan fakta bahwa takdir kadang terlihat kejam. Ia meraung, mendekap pasir itu penuh sayang. Berucap kata-kata permintaan yang merujuk pada dirinya untuk kembali.

Seharusnya ia yang pergi bukan? Seharusnya sang suami yang hidup disini. Mencari kehidupan lain pengganti dirinya. Tapi kenapa kini semua berbalik? Kenapa Naruto yang menggantikannya? Kenapa Naruto membiarkan ia hidup sementara Naruto sendiri hilang dari sampingnya? Ia bahkan tak pernah bisa membayangkan kisah hidupnya tanpa Naruto. Semua rotasi dunianya adalah Naruto. Sejak awal hanya Naruto.

"Kembalilah... Hiks..."

Yang tak disangka olehnya juga, tubuhnya mulai retak, mengering dan mengelupas layaknya Naruto hingga melebur menjadi pasir.

**End**

**(Fyuuh~... *Usap Keringet* Silahkan dilanjut )**

**Epilog**

Angin perlahan masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. menghembuskan pasir dan dedaunan yang ada di dalamnya. Semakin terkikis hingga menampilkan sebuah kertas yang mencuat. Dimana didalamnya terdapat sebuah gambar seorang lelaki pirang yang terngah tersenyum bersama seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu dengan seorang bayi di pangkuannya. Semua tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa beban, tanpa kesedihan.

_Fairy tales_ selalu menggambarkan _happly ever after _yang selalu didamba semua manusia. Kisah Tokoh utama akan bahagia selamanya di akhir cerita.

Sakura pernah bercerita pada Naruto. Jika hidup adalah perjalanan, maka ia ingin cerita _fairy tales _berlaku untuk kisah hidup keduanya.

Dan yang Naruto tanggapi, _happly ever after_ bukan hanya untuk hidup bahagia selamanya, itu berlaku pula saat kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya.

Dan mungkin ini lah '_Happy ending'_ yang Naruto maksud.

**Fin**

...

Datar, gak ada feelnya sama sekali. *Huwaa* (T-T)

**#SelebrasiBaruBeresUN**

**Terinspirasi dari Klip-nya Linkin Park 'Lost in the Echo'. Meski gak terlalu tau artinya apaan. #Plak Dan yang penasaran lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Naruto, coba cari lagunya "The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus- Your Guardian Angel." Lagu lama sih, tapi masih enak didenger. ^^**

**Oh ya, bagi yang suka pair NaZa(Natsu x Erza) dan penasaran, saya baru update ficnya. Bisa di cek.**

**And finally, Review please, please, please.**

**...**

**Masih ada lagi**

**...**

**Tap**

**Sesosok bayangan hitam perlahan menapak tepat di samping pasir itu. Berjongkok dan mengambil foto yang ada di sana. Lingkaran emas muncul di tangan kiri dan tergantikan oleh sebuah binder foto. Ajaib, binder itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, menunjukan halaman kosong di angka 3415.**

**"Pengorbanan yang sia-sia."**

**Tangan itu mulai menyelipkan foto yang ia bawa pada binder.**

**"Kau mengorbankan hidupmu, berharap kau bisa melihat dia hidup." ia menutup bindernya dan menjentikan jarinya. Seketika, binder tersebut menghilang setelah cahaya keemasan datang mengelilinginya.**

**"Tetapi dia tak menginginkannya. Dia hanya menginginkanmu hidup bersamanya kembali. Itulah yang membuat dia bernasib sama sepertimu." ia mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Jubah hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin yang entah datang dari mana.**

**"Tapi tenanglah, Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Sakura. Kalian akan bersama di sana. Berkumpul bersama menggantikan waktu yang telah kalian lewati selama berpisah. Sekarang, tak akan ada yang memisahkan kalian. Bahkan untuk satu detik yang berlalu sekalipun." dan tubuh itu menghilang kala menembus tembok rumah itu.**

**(ini hanya untuk memperjelas saja, bisi ada yang bingung soal siapa yang datang di mimpi Naruto. Saya bayangin Uchiha Madara sih, XD)**


End file.
